Missing You
by babinspiritic2
Summary: Waiting for him to come home, safely in your arms. You know it is his duty, but you know it's also dangerous. All you can do is pray and hope for his return.


Missing You

Summary:

Waiting for him to come home, safely in your arms. You know it is his duty, but you know it's also dangerous. All you can do is pray and hope for his return.

**I don't own World Trigger!

….

The clock chimes 1:30 AM, yet you're sitting in your pajamas, waiting for him to come home. The sound of the raindrops almost lull you to sleep, but you refuse to back down. After all, you are determined to wait for your husband, Kazama Soya.

 _You two met by chance at your part time job. You were a waitress and he just so happened to be your customer. He was with his other teammates, and they were enjoying their meal and having a light-hearted conversation. That is, until you tripped and spilled milk all over him._

 _"Gomen'nasai! I'll clean it up immediately!" you exclaim, running back to get a bucket, a mop and towels._

 _As you were cleaning up the mess, the trio return to their table from the bathroom and you apologize to him once again._

 _"It's okay. Are you alright though? That was a nasty fall." He asks._

 _"Ah, hai. Just a bump, but other than that, I'm fine." You reply._

 _It was the first time you looked up and saw his face. Although it was null of emotion, you can see his red eyes were full of worry. When you two locked eyes, your heart goes ba-dump._

 _"What's your name?" he asks._

 _You reply: "(L/n) (F/n)."_

 _You swear he almost smiled at you, before he responds back. "Nice to meet you. I'm Kazama Soya."_

You stare at a photo sitting on a coffee table next to you. It was the first picture you two took together. It was a picture that was taken a little bit before he asked you out.

 _"Thank you for helping me out here, (l/n-san)." He says._

 _"It's alright. You seemed like you were having trouble back there anyway." You reply, carrying a set of groceries in your hands._

 _The two of you had bumped into each other at the supermarket, and his hands were full of groceries, so you offered to help carry it back to HQ._

 _"Why do you have this much? Do you have some kind of party at your house?" you ask._

 _"It's Tachikawa-san's birthday. I was sent to buy these since I drew the shorter stick." He explains._

 _You nod. After the incident at your part-time job, you have met up with Kazama squad and a few other squads for 5 months already._

 _"I see. Well, tell him happy birthday for me then." You say._

 _Kazama glances at you before asking: "Why don't you tell him yourself? I'm sure he would be ecstatic having you there."_

 _True enough, Tachikawa and many other people in headquarters have taken a liking to you, so you were always welcome in Border._

 _"Are you sure?" you ask._

 _"Yes, I'm sure."_

 _So you end up attending the birthday party._

 _"(Y/n)! So glad to see you!" Izumi calls out to you._

 _You smile back at the enthusiastic greeting. He was probably the 5_ _th_ _person who had greeted you that night with the same amount of enthusiasm._

 _"Yo, (Y/N)-chan, fancy seeing you here. I assume Kazama-san has invited you over." Jin comments._

 _You nod. "Hai, but I don't think you should assume that, Jin-san. I'm sure your side-effect told you that."_

 _Jin laughs. "Haha, you seem to be fitting in quick, (Y/n)-chan." he says, before drawing back when Tachikawa is calling him over. "Hope to see you later!"_

 _(Time skip)_

 _You smile back and out of the corner of your eye, you see Kikuchihira approaching you. "Shiro-kun, how are you?" you ask._

 _He shrugs. "I'm good, (y/n). They're telling us to wrap up in a little bit, so they want us to take pictures later."_

 _You nod. "Okay."_

 _It takes ten minutes to get everyone in the picture, settled down and positioned. You were right next to Kazama. "Sorry, Kazama-san. There's not much room here." You apologize._

 _He shakes his head. "It's okay. Blame Tachikawa for ordering all of us for squeezing in here."_

 _You can't help but giggle, since it's the first time you heard Kazama say something like that with such a serious face._

 _"Okay everyone! We're starting!" Mikumi (Kazama Squad's operator) says, before pressing the camera's button and a red light beams, signaling a countdown._

 _"Okay! One! Two! Three! Smile!"_

 _A bright light flashes and the picture was taken._

You smile affectionately at the group photo. It was the first of many picture to come. It was about two months later that Kazama had confessed to you and you two went on your first date. You remember it being typical, but you enjoyed it. In fact, that first date, was one of the best days in your life.

 _"Sorry it was ruined. I forgot to take account of the weather, (Y/n)." he apologizes, as the wind howls, blowing snow across the sky._

 _You shake your head. "No, Kazama-san. It's not your fault. And besides, what matters most is that I spent time with you." You reply._

 _Right now, you two were at your apartment, hiding from the storm. "Still, it wasn't supposed to be like this." He answers._

 _You had to admit, the date was too short to your liking. You need to think of something. The white flakes fluttering outside gives you an idea._

 _"Kazama-san, let's go and play in the snow!"_

 _Kazama gives you the "are you ridiculous" face. "What?"_

 _You don't pay any mind and run out yourself. Kazama sighs and reluctantly follows you. He first catches glimpse of you already twirling around and rolling in the ground, snow soaking your face and hair. "(Y/n), I don't think that's a good id-"he gets cut off by a snowball._

 _You laugh at the snow that is on his face. But then, Kazama's red eyes flash and his mouth turns upwards- with a challenge in his eyes. You knew you were doomed._

 _Quickly, you make a run for it, so that none of the snowballs would hit you, but Kazama was mad, and when he's mad, he would do whatever it takes to get revenge._

 _You two were running around, throwing snowballs at one another until one of your neighbors start to yell at you two for being too loud._

 _"Ha, that old man is so mean. We weren't that loud, the wind was louder than us." You say, grabbing a towel from your bathroom._

 _Kazama shrugs. "You shouldn't talk badly about your neighbor, (Y/n)."_

 _You sigh, before you place the towel over Kazama's head. "You should wipe your hair dry, or else you will get a headache, Kazama-san."_

 _You were about to leave when he grabs your arm, pulling you back. "Shouldn't you dry your hair too?"_

 _You shake your head. "Nah, I don't really get a headache, and if I do get a headache, then that means staying home and not go to classes tomorrow." You grin at the thought._

 _Kazama frowns at your response. "Skipping classes is bad, and you need to take care of yourself more often, (Y/n)."_

 _You stick your tongue out at him. "Bleh, no."_

 _Before you can escape his firm grasp, Kazama pushes you into the counter, and before you can protest, he puts the towel on your head before rubbing your head dry. "Eh? Kazama! Let me go!"_

 _"No." he responds firmly, continuing his mission._

 _You pout. It's not like you can do anything, especially when he's like, ten times stronger than you. Besides, you see it as his way of being affectionate._

 _"(Y/n)," he calls._

 _You look up, peering through your bangs and the towel, into his charming red eyes._

 _It was when you notice that your faces are close, and the air around you seem to be getting a little bit warmer and your heart starts to speed up._

 _The two of you stay there for a minute longer, each second passing by, where he gets closer until you can feel his breath on yours._

 _Then, he gently kisses you, and you shyly respond back._

 _Warm and soft and sweet, you felt like your head was in the clouds. Intoxicated by the way he was kissing you, you were rendered immobile and defenseless to him. The kiss was sweet, gentle, short, and precious._

 _The two of you separate when you both need to breathe._

 _As you catch your breath, you hear his voice tingling in your ear, sending shivers down your spine. "Call me Soya."_

You two dated for two years. And although you two had good times, there were bad times as well.

 _"I'll say it once more, Soya: there's nothing going on between me and Yosuke-kun." You yell._

 _Kazama's eyes flash with anger and disbelief. "What's your proof? I have been gone on the expeditions, and I've been told that you were hanging out with Miwa squad a lot while I was absent."_

 _You scoff. "You've been gone for three weeks. In the span of those three weeks, I only went to see them five times, mainly because Yosuke and Shuji needed some help in their classes."_

 _"I don't believe that. I saw it myself, you were close to Yoneya just now."_

 _"Are you saying I'm a liar, Soya?"_

 _"Judging from my source and what I just saw, yes."_

 _"And who is this source?" you ask._

 _"Nozomi Kako." He replies._

 _Hearing the name made your blood boil. "Oh, so you would trust Kako-chan more than me?"_

 _"Likewise. We are friends, and she is trustworthy, unlike someone else." He says nonchalantly._

 _That was the last straw and you reach out a hand and slap his face._

 _"Fine then. Go back and talk to your_ _ **friend**_ _then, Kazama-san." You spit out angrily before you leave him in the dust._

 _(Time skip)_

 _Kazama finds himself standing outside your room. It's been a few hours since the fight, and he feels guilty and ashamed. Guilty for calling you a liar and not trusting you, and ashamed that someone like Jin and Tachikawa had to scold him and screw his head back on. He knows he was at fault in this situation. He is aware of Nozomi-san's feelings towards him, but he knows that he can never return them, so they are only friends._

 _Kazama knocks on your door. "(Y/n), it's me, can I come in?"_

 _The only response he gets from you is a: "Go away."_

 _He can only sigh and feel even guiltier, but he expected that response._

 _He leans against the door, head against the wood. "I'm sorry, (Y/n). I take it all back. You're not a liar. I'm also in the wrong, accusing you as well as hurting you." He pauses before he continues._

 _"(Y/n), I know you might not forgive me, but please trust that I'm sincere. There will never be anything between me and Nozomi or anyone else. I truly love you, and only you. You don't deserve any of this pain. You don't deserve to be mistreated. You don't deserve a man who gets jealous easily and jump to conclusions."_

 _He feels the tears springing from his eyes and he closes them. "You deserve someone who can make you happy and secure. Someone like Yoneya, someone who isn't useless, miserable, and like m-"he is cut off when your door opens._

 _He is immediately enveloped by your embrace._

 _"Baka." You say._

 _He can feel his heart skip a beat and he returns that hug when you say, "You are the only one I want."_

You smile at the fond memories of how romantic he can be. Despite the fact that he is too serious and not much of a prince, to you he was perfect.

 _It was almost midnight. You were about to turn in, when your boyfriend shows up on your doorstep. He looked disheveled and worn out. "Soya?" you say, confused when he suddenly hugs you._

 _"I'm tired, let's stay like this for a few minutes, please?" he asks._

 _It sort of surprised you but you allowed it, because, who wouldn't want a hug from him every once in a while._

 _"If you're that tired, I'll let you sleep here." You offer, when you find standing there for a long time tiring._

 _He releases you from the hug, but he still grasps onto your arms, leading you to sit on the sofa._

 _"(Y/n)," he says._

 _Tired and curious, you stare back, silently urging him to continue._

 _"Do you love me?" he asks._

 _You almost think he's being ridiculous. "Of course I do."_

 _"How much?" he asks._

 _The way he asks you that is like he's a loan shark who is asking how much he would get back._

 _"Why ask?"_

 _"Just because." He replies._

 _You feel a bit irked but dismiss the feeling. "More than you love me." You reply._

 _You see him smirk and you just smile back._

 _"Now, why do you say that? I think I love you more than you love me." He says._

 _You shake your head. "Nah, I don't think so. I can bet my salary on this."_

 _He raises an eyebrow. "You bet your salary?"_

 _You nod, not exactly knowing where this is going._

 _"What about you? Are you going to bet yours?" you ask._

 _He shakes his head. "I'm going to bet on this and my knee." He says._

 _His knee? Wait a second, is he kneeling?_

 _Sure enough, Kazama Soya is kneeling on the ground before you with an open box in his hand, inside the box lies a beautiful ring._

 _"(Y/n), since I'm betting this and my knee on whose love is greater, I will ask: Will you marry me?"_

 _You know for sure that you lost this little bet and raise your hands above your head._

 _"Fine, you win." You tell him, accepting defeat and his proposal._

You admire the ring around your finger. The simple diamond on the silver band glints in the dim light, and flashes on one of your wedding photos. You finger the promise around your finger and sigh.

It's been two weeks since he has left for the away missions. As an A-rank, he has his duty as an agent to save those who were abducted and support Border. But, his duty requires for him to risk his life. That part worries you. You can never forget that day when there was another large scale invasion and he almost lost his life.

….

The clock strikes 2 AM, and that's when you hear a vehicle and footsteps outside. You immediately jump up, recognizing those footsteps. You run outside, despite the fact you were barefoot and underdressed for the weather. But that didn't stop you from greeting your husband. "Soya!"

Kazama was quite surprised to see you running to him in the dead of night and when it's raining. He is then enveloped by your arms. Relaxing into the familiar and warm comfort, he hugs you back. "(Y/n)." he murmurs.

You nuzzle your head into his chest, taking in his scent, missing every bit of him. You tilt your head up and immediately press your lips against his. He takes no hesitation to kiss you back.

The rain was pounding around the two of you, cold and wet. That draws the two to pull closer to each other's warmth. Tongues mingling and fighting for more, intoxicated and greedy for more. Kazama's left hand pressing your back, while his right hand was cupping your chin, and your hands grasping onto his shoulders, as you try to have more of him. Oh, how you missed him.

The two of you part for air, and that's when you hug him once more, arms wrapping around his neck, staring into his beautiful red eyes. "I miss you, Soya."

He hums in agreement. "I missed you too, (Y/n)."

Your noses touch and you sigh happily. "Soya, aishiteru."

He smiles, his lips barely touching yours. "Aishiteru, (Y/n)." he replies softly, before leaning in to claim your lips again.

* **A/N: So, my first fluff? I'm so bad at writing romance, it's like my first time. So sorry if it's too fast or inconsistent or something. But hoped you enjoyed it. :)**


End file.
